halofandomcom-20200222-history
Discover Hope
Discover Hope is the cinematic trailer for Halo Infinite that was shown at E3 2019. It is meant to show the prologue of the game. Transcript The video begins by showing a UNSC pilot sitting in the front seat of a Pelican's cockpit. The pilot is asleep. The screen in front of him is a red warning sign. The camera slowly zooms in on the pilot. The Pelican is shuddering, but the pilot is still asleep. The Pelican then has a violent tremor. The pilot wakes up and starts breathing heavily. The Pelican's automated voice then says "Warning" repeatedly. The Pelican then goes through even more turbulence. The automated voice then says, "Pressure building in lines 4, 17, and 33." The pilot unbuckles his seat belt. The automated voice keeps repeating the same message over and over again. The pilot puts in two cards into two devices to stop the message and fix the issue. After doing this, the automated voice says, "Protocal accepted." The pilot then tries to relax before he hears the sound of objects being tossed around in the airlock and the automated voice then says, "Breach detected." repeatedly. He runs to the door to the airlock only to realize it won't open. The pilot then tries to pry the door open and struggles to open it, but he is finally able to open the door. He runs to the airlock. He then attempts to seal the breach. The automated voice is still repeating the same message, "Breach detected". The pilot then puts a crate on top of the seat of what looks to be a drop pod so he can reach the breach. He struggles to seal it and it takes him a couple a seconds to seal the breach. He finally seals it only for him to trip and fall off the crate. Automated Voice: "BREACH CONTAINED." The pilot is stunned for a couple of seconds, but regains consciousness shortly afterwards. An old message starts playing, and a hologram of a woman is shown. The pilot slowly starts to get up. Woman: "Daddy's listening. Can you say hi?" Child: "Hi." Woman: "And how big are you?" Child: "How big are you?" Woman: "Can you tell Daddy how big you are? Are you sooo big?" Child: "So big." Woman: "And can you sing?" Child: "Twinkle. Twinkle-" Woman: "Good singing!" The camera slowly starts turning, showing time pass in the airlock. Woman: "How about 'I miss you'?" Child: "Miss you!" Woman: "And 'I love you'?" Child: "I love you!" Woman: "I love you, Daddy." The pilot picks up the message recorder. Child: "I love you, Daddy!" Woman: "And I can't wait to see you!" The camera turns to show the pilot. His once short hair has now turned long. And his facial hair has grown into a large beard. Woman: "Can you say 'See you'?" Child: "See you." Woman: "And 'bye-bye'! The pilot is smiling and starting to tear up. Child: "Bye-bye..." The battery dies and the recorder shuts off suddenly. The pilot sighs and lowers his head. There is dwindling hope for him as the pelican is losing oxygen, and after awhile he will die. The pilot closes his eyes because he knows he's going to die. A green light appears from the cockpit. Automated Voice: "SIGNAL DETECTED." The pilot opens his eyes and slowly turns his head to the cockpit. He turns his head away from the cockpit. Automated Voice: "SIGNAL DETECTED. TAG DESIGNATION: FRIENDLY." The pilot turns his head to the cockpit again. The pilot slowly turns his away from the cockpit. Automated Voice: "SIGNAL DETECTED. TAG DESIGNATION: FRIENDLY." The pilot jerks his head to look at the cockpit again. He gets up quickly while the Automated Voice repeats the same thing. He runs to the cockpit and puts on his headset. Once again, the Automated Voice repeats the same thing. Pilot: "This is UNSC Pelican Echo-216. Can you hear me? He starts to wipe the windows to see what's outside. Pilot: "This is UNS-" He stops wiping the windows to reveal Master Chief floating in space. The camera slowly moves up, and transitions to the airlock with Master Chief standing there, unable to move. The pilot walks behind Chief to check what's wrong with his armor. Pilot: "Looks like the main power cells are fried. Armor's shut down...Triggering survival mode." The pilot walks back to where he is standing. Pilot: "I'm going to try to override." He picks up two disconnected power cables which are connected to Chief's armor. Pilot: "Okay...If you can hear me in there...I hope you're ready." He prepares to connect the power cables together and He closes his eyes. Pilot: "Please don't die. Please...don't...die." He connects the power cables. The room is then covered in darkness. Videos Category:Trailers Category:Halo Infinite